As This Last Breath Leaves Me
by nudgebeast
Summary: <html><head></head>After Kate gets hit by the tranquilizer and the heat inducing drug, she can't help herself and she and Humphrey go at it. Through this, Humphrey and Kate expose there feeling for each other, but don't know if they should stay in sawtooth, or return home with there new friends. Story was inspired by NFSlovers and ChaosFox60's heat induced.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N what is up guys. Now, before I start this, I was given permission by the author (NFSlover) to use his lemon (heat induced) as the basis for this story. Now if you haven't read that lemon, I suggest you do, it was made not too long ago, so just scroll down or search up his name. This story will be based off of what happened after this, if they go to the western pack, or try to live in sawtooth, you will just have to find out. I am going to try and aim for…. 100,000 words for this story, that is my goal. The two of us reached 50,000, so I hope you guys enjoy. And to Saibot-Vapor, I think I will have this story taken care of, but after the lemon in high school is a b, I might need some help with the plot, just so you guys know, and please make an account, it is more of a hassle on me as the author to respond to ur reviews because after the first review for a chapter, I have to sign out to make a new review to talk to you guys. This has gone on long enough, so without further ado, lets start this dam thing.**

Kate was lying near the pond, the stars reflecting beautifully of her amber eyes as she racked her mind with thought. Her mind was just a mix of emotions, but the one that stood out the most, fear. She was trained for this, it shouldn't be that hard to come to a simple solution, but she had grown feelings for the very handsome omega that was fast asleep on her back, his 'wolfhood' still inside of her. She knew that being with this omega stood against the most important law in her pack, one that she had sworn herself to defend and one day, eventually; enforce that same rule and many others as the pack leader. But still, she found herself battling with her mind, the other contestant being her heart. She never even thought of Humphrey in any kind of light besides a sometimes obnoxious friend. But here she was, her conscious in an all out battle, and to be honest, her heart was, at the moment, dominating her mind.

And it wasn't like she could just deny the feelings she felt for him and just head back home. She would most likely be pregnant with his pups, and he had also marked her as 'taken' with a small bite in her neck, symbolizing that she was someone else's. 'It was the humans, they put the heat drug in you, and you couldn't help yourself. You don't love this omega, just get up now and leave him here, you can come up with a cleaver lie for the marks and possible pups, you're a smart girl' said her mind. And for a second, like she had been doing for the past few minutes, was about to do just that. But then her heart came in, and completely wiped all thoughts of anything her mind said away. 'You know you love him, your right, you are a smart girl, and you have amazing will power. You could have said no, but instead you decided to open yourself up to Humphrey, and he noticed it. This is your mate, so stay with him, don't abandon this one chance at happiness.'

She groaned in annoyance, slapping her paw on the floor in frustration. Both choices had its pros and cons, but she couldn't stop leaning to Humphrey. But if she stayed with him, her pack would be at war, and they could all die. And at the same time, if she stayed with Garth, she would most defiantly ruin her chances at any true and real happiness. With such a hard decision like this, she usually had her sister or parents to help her through it, and eventually come to the best solution. But now that she was on her own, with no help, this internal battle became that much harder to solve, to find a winner. She looked back at Humphrey, his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face as his sleeping body lying down on her back. She looked at his fur, never once something she had really paid attention to. But the more she looked at it, the more beautiful it looked. The stars and moon making it seem to glow.

It was finally decided, the internal war had come to an end, her heart coming out on top, her heart, the one emerging supreme. She felt herself inhale and exhale deeply, happy that she had finally come up with a decision, and a good one at that. She was about ready to pass out, licked Humphreys muzzle, making him smile in his sleep. Then she turned her head back around, her eye lids now droopy. She looked at the reflection in the water of the pond one last time. She saw the moon and stars way up in the sky, and then at the bottom herself, with her now decided lover behind her. She didn't care anymore, in one swift decision, Humphrey became the most important thing in her life, and she wasn't about to give it up.

Her eyes closed, and her mind wandered off into dreamland, thoughts of her living her life with her love filling her mind. For the first time in a long time, since she left Humphrey for alpha school in fact, she fell asleep with a content and happy smile on her face. The one thought that still plagued her mind that wasn't pleasant and happy, what was going to happen to her pack, her friends and family, and how Humphrey and her would survive in the first place, especially when she became to pregnant to hunt.

**This was just the experiment chapter, I don't know if you guys would want this to be a actual story, so I guess I wrote a small little 'demo' to see what you think. I hope you like it, because I could find myself really enjoying writing this story. Anyway, one last thanks to NFSlover for giving me the permission to write this 'in a sense' and I will see all you wonderful people later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am going to be honest, I didn't think this would be so liked, but I am very happy that it is. So I guess we should officially kick off this story, so sit back, relax, and get prepared for a long story, because this is what I plan to do with it. One thing before I start, I play battlefield 4 constantly, but I always find myself with the most stupid teammates, and I can never get a good game. If any if you have PSN, my name is nudgenylo, it would be a lot more comforting to know that I will not have teammates who think ramming there quad bike into a tank is a good idea, lol.**

The sun was just arising over the horizon, spreading its warmth and light over the land as animals of all kinds woke to the magical orange glow of the sun. Out of all the animals that were woken up by nature's alarm clock, two wolves that were enjoying their rest near a pond began to stir. The male of the pair was the first to fully wake, and gave a hardy and loud yawn, which woke his companion. The male, after a laugh, apologized to the female, before giving a loving lick across her muzzle. She giggled, before playfully pushing the male back. The male then engaged the female, laughing as well as he pushed her into the river, jumping in himself after she fell in. There joyful laughs and yells woke any animal that were lucky enough to avoid the suns warming rays.

"You're going to get it now" said the grey male before he splashed a huge wave of crystal clear water upon the beautiful and golden colored female, who repeated the action back. The male went under water to escape the volley of waves, and came up right behind the female. He playfully tackled her, and they went surging through the water until they came to a stop on the bank of the pond. They soaked the grass and soil beneath them as the male rolled off of the female, both of them still in a fit of joyful laughter. Once they finally regained their composer and were able to stop their consistent laughing, the male planted his lips firmly upon the females. They stayed connected in this kiss, full of passion and love for a good minute or two, at which point they broke away for air.

"You… are a wonderful sight to wake up to" said Humphrey as he admired his mate's beauty. The drops of water in her fur reflected the sunlight, making her seem to illuminate in a heavenly glow. Kate smiled at him, admiring the same thing about Humphrey's fur. Soon there eyes drifted from the beauty of each other, to the beauty of their partners eyes. Humphrey always got a tingly sensation down his spine whenever he looked into Kates magnificent and glorious eyes, which seemed to illuminate in the same heavenly glow that surrounded Kate's slender body. It was like looking at two golden stars, stars filled with love and compassion. And Humphrey couldn't help but melt on the inside, still thinking that this was just a wonderful dream that he would wake up from any second.

Humphrey's eyes had the same effect on Kate as it did him. Kate could get lost for an eternity in the ocean depths of his beautiful aqua blue eyes. They made Kate feel safe, as if nothing in the world could harm them, and that they would always be together, through any challenge that came their way. They stayed locked in this intense, yet loving stare for a long time, the sun moving a few inches across the blue and white canvas that was the sky. When they finally decided to move, they were met with one of the biggest question that you could ask when moving, where to now. The way Kate saw it, they had two options. They could go back to Jasper and try to talk some sense into the wolves about the stupidity of the alpha and omega separation law, and find a way to unite the packs without a marriage between the two head alphas offspring of both packs.

Or they could go, well, anywhere. They were free to do whatever their heart desired out here, with no fear of someone catching them, or someone separating them from each other. "I think we should go back, I'm sure your parents will understand if you want to be with me, you are their daughter after all. They will respect your decision" said Humphrey. "I'm not worried about my parents, or anyone in our pack for that matter. I worry about the eastern pack; they are a very stubborn bunch. And a war because of our decision to be together is the last thing I want on our paws right now." Humphrey nodded, but he still thought it was the best option. He wasn't too sure he could take care of Kate when she hit the stage in pregnancy where she couldn't hunt, and if they got through that, if he would be able to protect the pups.

"You'll do fine with the latter Humphrey, you're an omega, you will be able to give the pups the love and attention they need while I'm out hunting. But you are right, I as well worry about food and protection when I will be pregnant… no offence." "None taken, and that's why I suggest we head back, we won't have to worry about living on our own. The pack will be able to supply those needs, while I could stay with you and make sure your ok" said Humphrey as he nuzzled her neck lovingly. Kate gave a happy and content sigh as Humphrey massaged her neck with his nuzzling. "How about we stay out here a few days, and if we don't think we can handle it, we can go back to Jasper, sound good" asked Kate. "Sure, as long as I'm with you in the end" responded Humphrey, before they started to look for a more secure place to spend the night then the bank of a river.

**I know, this chapter was short as well, but I wanted to get it out to let you all know that I am continuing. The next chapter will be a few days so I can make it a enjoyable length, so I will see you then. Until next time all you awesome guys, I will see you all later guys, and thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N what is up guys, sorry for the long wait. Either way, I hope this longer chapter makes up for it, and thanks for all the positive feedback. I will see you in the next one (or the A/N after the story… duh) and I hope you all enjoy guys.**

"How about here, it's spacious" said Humphrey as he beckoned over to Kate, who was walking behind him a ways. Kate walked up to him, and peered in the den. Humphrey was right, it was spacious, but it was out in the open, like every other den they had discovered. Kate knew that there were lone wolves in the area, so she wanted a secure, hidden den. "Well…" said Kate as she looked up in the sky, the sun almost fully down and the clouds becoming an orange and purple color. "I guess it will do, but only because we don't have time to look for another one" said Kate as Humphrey released a happy sigh and flopped down on the ground. "Finally, I didn't think I could take anymore walking" Humphrey declared as he flipped over and was lying on his back. Kate just rolled her eyes and chuckled, before she went over to Humphrey.

"Humphrey, I'm hungry, go out and get something." Humphreys head shot up, and fired a look of unbelief toward Kate. "You're kidding, right?" This caused Kate to release another chuckle, before she nodded her head. "I am being completely serious. Go on Humphrey, go get me something." Humphrey just face palmed, before he walked out of the den. He walked a few steps before Kate joined his side. "What are you doing?" "I need to see how you hunt, so I can help you improve and all." "What about the den, what if we forget where it is?" "Don't worry, I can remember. Now let's go, I want to finish this quickly before it gets to dark to hunt, I am starving." Humphrey nodded, and he started to pick up the pace, Kate following quietly behind him.

They walked in the growingly darker light as they tried to find anything, even a small rabbit. They had around thirty minutes to find food until it got to dark. So Kate suggested that they stay relatively close to the den, so if they didn't find anything, they could make it back. It wasn't that Kate was unconfident that she could remember the location of the den this far away; she just wanted to get back fast if it went dark. She had a reason to be paranoid, she had found the scent of a lone wolf, and kept it hidden from Humphrey so he wouldn't freak out, that would have just made the situation worse. And a lone wolf could be extremely dangerous, they had no idea what one could be capable of, and it might even be a mad wolf. So Kate would always stop Humphrey if they went too far in one direction. When Kate finally found a rabbit, she was ecstatic, and so was Humphrey, getting excited because of Kates excitement.

"Alright Humphrey, Hunting is difficult, but if you just do what I tell you to, you will be able to get this rabbit easily." Humphrey nodded, trying to act cool. But on the inside, he was worried that he would disappoint Kate, and he didn't want her to be mad at him. "Stay low to the ground, move slowly, stay opposite of the wind so it doesn't smell you, and when you go to attack, be quick and smooth. You think you can handle that?" "Please, a piece of cake Kate" said Humphrey as he got as low as possible and started to move toward the rabbit. He made sure that he was opposite the wind, that he was making as little noise as possible, and that he was as quick and fluent as possible. Once he got as close as he thought he could without giving away his position, he got into a pouncing position.

He looked back at Kate, who was a few yards away. She nodded for him to continue, so he turned back towards the rabbit and took a deep breath. 'Steady, be quick and fluent, you got this Humphrey' he said to himself. Finally, he pounced, and to his surprise and happiness, landed on top of the rabbit. It tried to flee, but was trapped under his weight. Then he aimed his jaw for its neck and clamped his jaws down on top of it. The rabbit squirmed for a few more seconds, which in the end just made Humphreys teeth rip deeper into the rabbit's neck, which made him taste blood. In eventually dropped dead when Humphrey twisted his head and jaw, snapping its neck.

He turned to see Kate running up to him, a happy smile on her face and her tail wagging back and forth. "I know you could do it" said Kate happily as she nuzzled his neck, Humphrey muttering a thank you and nuzzling her right back. "I am so proud of you Humphrey" said Kate, still beaming with happiness that he completed his first kill without any proper training. Kate picked up the rather well sized rabbit in her jaws, and motioned for Humphrey to follow her back to the den. Once they got back, they started to eat. It wasn't a filling meal, it was more or less a small snack, but it would hold them till tomorrow, when they could get a bigger kill. They devoured the rabbit, and it was soon just a pile of bones. Humphrey, being the gentleman he was, let Kate have more than he did.

After the rabbit was completely gone, Kate walked over to the back of the den, and lay down. She patted the ground next to her with her tail, motioning Humphrey to come over and join her. Humphrey smiled, and walked up to her. He laid himself down right next to her, and they both whispered 'I love you' before Kate snuggled up real close to him. Humphrey smiled and gave Kate a small kiss on the head, making her giggle before he set his head near Kates, and closed his eyes to get a much deserved, good night sleep.

Lone wolfs 3rd person pov

One grey and black wolf watched two other wolves walk into their newly found den, a rabbit in the mouth of the female. He watched them eat, and eventually, go to sleep. He got tired watching them get ready for sleep themselves, so once they were situated and comfortable, the wolf left. He walked the opposite way that they came back from after their hunt. He came to a small clearing in the shape of a circle, densely packed trees made an almost perfect circle around the clearing. There was one den on a small hill, and the clearing also had a crystal clear pond on the opposite side of the den. He walked over to the pond and gave his parched throat a good drink. He had been stalking these new wolves all day, trying to learn if they would be a threat or not. And he was tired and thirsty, and even a little hungry.

After he got his much needed drink, he walked over to the den. There were two other wolves in the den. Once was a female, with white fur and gold on the tips of her ears and tail. The other wolf was full black male, and they were lying on opposite sides of the den. He yawned, and went to go lie down in the middle. But his yawn woke up the female, who stretched before she walked up to him. "So, they dangerous?" "I don't think so Kham, but we defiantly have to be careful still, they were looking for a more secure place to sleep most of the day. But from what I saw last night, I think the female might be pregnant." "Pervert" said Kham with a smile. "I'm not a pervert; I just saw them in the act." "mhm, sure you were" said Kham with a laugh.

"Come on Jeremy, you need you sleep. I'm not tired, so I'm just going to go for a walk." Kham walked out of the den, but was stopped by Jeremy. "Let me show you where those wolves are first, just so you don't walk in on them and they try to attack you." Kham nodded, and Jeremy led her back to where he came from. They walked through the dense forest; the small trail they were walking on was barely visible since the moon was not out on this particular night. After they walked past a few empty and deserted dens from the last pack of wolves that lived here, whenever that might have been, they reached the den of the two wolves.

"They look happy together" said Kham as they stared at them from the opening of the den. "Meh… the females alright" said Jeremy. Kham elbowed him, making him hiss in pain. Kham had to stifle a laugh, before they walked away. "Alright, well I'm going to get some shut eye. Be careful" said Jeremy. "I always am" replied Kham as she went to turn away. But before either of them could disappear, they both got stopped dead in their tracks. "Stop where you are, who the hell are you two" said a females voice. Both Kham and Jeremy turned back to the den, and saw the female standing there with the male standing behind her.

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was my longest, but I am going to admit, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I couldn't quite get it the way I wanted, but I hoped you all enjoyed none the less. Next chapter will be out tomorrow, so I will see you all then. Btw, Jeremy belongs to me and Kham belongs to crystal wolf 52. The other wolf will be revealed in the next couple of chapters, but he belongs to Saber commander. Either way, again I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will catch you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N… the level of anger that surges through me as I write this is over the roof. I have been a fan of the MLB road to the show video game since I got my first one in 07. I have been playing ever since, and I was playing 14 on my ps4. I was throwing a no hitter, and by the 9****th****inning, still throwing a no hitter, my team cant score so it is a tie and goes into extra frames. 10****th****inning, I still throw a no hitter, my team still cant fucking hit. 11****th****inning, still throwing no hitter, team still cant hit for shit. 12****th****inning, last batter in the inning I give up the fucking hit and I lose the no hitter and get taken out of the game. I ended up throwing about 160 something pitches. The relief pitcher stranded the runner so it was still tied 0 to 0. Then the bottom of the 13****th****inning, the nationals score and we lose the game.. -_- sorry to any Phillies fans, but they fucking suck. I am going to ask for a trade my pitcher to another team, because the fucking Phillies don't deserve this cy young award winner, lol**

"I said, who are you two" repeated Kate, her teeth bared and she was growling viciously. "You're not in a real good position to start growling, girl" said Jeremy as he got in a fighting stance, getting a growl from the female and the male. "Everyone calm down, there's no need for violence here" said Kham. But her voice was drowned out from the loud combined growling from Jeremy and the two other wolves. "Guys stop" said Kham again, now walking in between the two wolves at the den and Jeremy who was about to walk away but stopped by the tree line when the Kate had spoken. "Kham go for you walk, I handle these fuck heads." "Fuck heads? Ohhh that's the last god dam straw" said the female before she pounced, jumping over Kham and tackling Jeremy.

This shocked Kham and the male, but they didn't attack each other, they both actually tried to break the two up. After blood was drawn from both wolves, Kham was able to get Jeremy away and the male was able to get the female away. Both wolves were breathing heavily, and had claw and scratch marks all throughout their faces. Jeremy seemed to get the worst of it, and had to keep his right eye closed because blood kept spilling into it. But Kate still got a good beating, and had a huge slash right under her left eye on her cheek. "Are you ok Kate" asked Humphrey before he started to lick her cuts, Kate never breaking the intense stare between Jeremy and her.

"God Dammit" muttered Kham as she started to do the same thing to Jeremy, the cuts were deep and there was no water sources around, so she had to clean them up herself. After a few minutes of cut cleaning and death stares, Kham and Humphrey pulled away from Jeremy and Kate. Kham walked up to Kate and Kham, Kate giving a small defensive growl, but not as vicious as she did to Jeremy. "I'm sorry about that; he can get a little trigger happy. Are you ok?" Kate's growl ceased, but she still watched Kham carefully. "Yes I'm ok, thank you." Kham nodded, but then Kate asked her a question. "Why were you two watching us?"

"Jeremy had been following you since you arrived, he didn't know if you were a dangerous or not so he kept a close eye on you. When he came back about a half hour ago, I told him that I was going on a walk, but he showed me where you two were so I didn't walk in on you two and you thought I was a threat, that's all I promise." Kates stare released even more, and she actually gave a small smile. "I can assure you were not a threat, as long as you don't threaten us first" said Kate, giving an angry stare at Jeremy when she said 'as long as you don't threaten us first.' Jeremy just gave another small growl when she stared at him.

"Jesus, will you shut up already" said Kham, giving the same look Kate did to Jeremy. This not only surprised Jeremy, but shut him up as well. This caused Humphrey to laugh, but he tried to keep it hidden behind his paw. "Well, if you two ever need anything, just ask me or Jeremy, we'll help you out." Kate and Humphrey smiled, and said Thank you unison. "And Jeremy said he saw you to trying to get food most of the day and only came up with a rabbit, if you want some caribou…" "We would love some" said Kate kindly. "Alright then, follow us. We'll bring you back to where we live, we got a big one this morning, still fresh" said Kham as she walked past Jeremy, Kate and Humphrey following with thoughts of fresh food clouding their minds.

Jeremy just sighed in annoyance and walked after them. They seemed nice enough, and he probably came off as a total jackass, but Jeremy was a stubborn one. It took a lot for him to apologize, but he still felt that he went over the line a bit. He might apologize when they get back, might. The four wolves walked through the dark trail, Kham, Kate, and Humphrey talking and laughing the entire time. Before they entered the clearing, Kham told them to keep it quiet because someone else was sleeping in the den. They nodded, and then Kham lead them into the clearing. Kate and Humphrey gasped at the amazing view of the moon that seemed to be funneled into the clearing. They sat by the pond, while Kham and Jeremy went to get the caribou.

When they came back out, Humphrey was drooling just looking at then tender meat. Kham and Jeremy set it down in front of them, and they all started to eat. Jeremy ended up apologizing to Kate, and she apologized right back. After that, Humphrey and Kate started to open up to Jeremy a little more as well, and within fifteen minutes, they were all talking and laughing, but still keeping it quite. Kham offered them to spend the night here so they didn't have to walk back, and they graciously accepted that offer as well. Jeremy and Humphrey went to bed, but Kate and Kham decided to go on that walk around the area, so that's just what they went to go do.

**I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will include Kate and Kham walking around and talking, and a little bit of the next day. I hope this chapter wasn't too short for all of you, but to make up for it I might write a second chapter today, who knows. Also, I just listened to the most badass song I have ever heard. If you want to look it up, its papa roach, Hollywood whore. I have listened to papa roach before but I am completely blown away by this song. I didn't like them much, but this one song changed my whole view of them. Defiantly look it up, it rocks. See ya later, and remember to review, fav, and follow, Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N what is up guys nudgebeast back with chapter… 5 I think, I am to dam lazy to check right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy like always, and as for Kate and Humphrey having 'fun' time, that won't be to later (and I mean way later) into the story. I don't feel like making lemons for this story, as I want this to be more plots driven, if that makes sense. Again, I hope you enjoy this installment, and to saibot-vapor, hope that anything that was the trouble is taken care of and doesn't bother you none anymore ("**

Kate and Kham were walking down the same trail that they had went to the clearing on, but were further down the trail and were past the den Kate and Humphrey had slept in at first. The stars were providing little light, but they were able to keep the trail in their sights and followed it as they casualty conversed about random topics. But one that seemed to stand out the most and it was weird because neither of them were all that comfortable about it at the moment, the guys. No matter what topic came to their mind, it always led back to something about them. Kham kept coming to how Kate and Humphrey really came to be, and Kate kept coming back to the question if Jeremy and Kham were an 'item.'

"So… are you and Jeremy together or not, you keep avoiding the question" said Kate as they walked side by side on the small trail. "Well you keep avoiding mine, and yours isn't even that revealing, I just want to know how you two fell for each other is all." Kate gave a sigh. She didn't know if Kham knew about ranks, and if she was even semi serious about them. But if she was, she might not approve of her and Humphrey, not like it would separate them anyway. But she decided that Kham had just as much right as she did, and she probably wouldn't get an answer until she gave one first. So she forced her mind to flash back in time, trying to find a good starting point that would satisfy the hungry Kham who was awaiting an answer.

"I guess it was back when I started alpha school, which is the first time I had ever really been away from Humphrey. He is an omega, so he couldn't come with me, and at alpha school, I found out that alphas and omegas being together was against one of the biggest laws my pack had. To be honest, I couldn't get over how sad I was, and I still had no idea that at the time I was even in love with him. But I should have realized, I cried myself to sleep at night, but I tried to keep it quiet so none of my school mates would hear me. When I came back from alpha school, I learned that I was being forced to marry someone I didn't even know for the benefit of the pack. I ended up ditching his sorry ass at a howl, and started to talk to Humphrey who was by himself at the bottom of the mountain. Next thing I know, we were shot by humans and brought here. Now, you answer my question, since I answered yours."

Kates past with Humphrey surprised Kham a little, she knew how strict on rules alphas could be. She had tried to join a pack when she ran away from Jeremy and Zero one day, but the alphas laid down all these rules, and she just couldn't take it. She ran back the next day, and cried her apologies, especially to Jeremy. From that day, when Jeremy had comforted her, she started to feel… closer to him. She started to talk to him more, since she was one who usually kept to herself. And Jeremy also noticeably opened more up to Kham. That was about a year ago, and since then they had gotten closer and closer. To be completely honest with herself, she did find Jeremy attractive. And even though she had a good idea that he found her attractive as well, it still wasn't positive.

"I guess I like him, I am just not sure he likes me. We seem to be extremely comfortable around each other, like we could trust each other with anything, I just don't know if it is love." "Oh come on Kham, if you like him, ask him if he likes you" Kate urged, nudging her slightly for extra incentive. Kate could see Kham blush, small red spots forming under her white furred cheeks. She knew she was going to get Kham to admit it, she had a small mission to do so. "Come on Kham, I can see it, just admit it" repeated Kate, again nudging Kham. Kham blushed even harder; making it look like the blush through her fur was actually going to change her fur color in whole.

"Yeah, just admit it Kham" came a voice from behind them, making them squeal in surprise and fear as both girls jumped over 3 feet in the air at least. There fur instantly went on end, and they started shaking. They turned when they heard laughter, and saw Jeremy and Humphrey banning their paws on the floor in an almost hysteria form of laughing. "Ho-how long have you been th-there" stuttered Kham, Kate still to shocked to speak. "A little while" said Jeremy, still trying to stop his laughter. "Kate, did you really cry when you were gone" asked Humphrey as he walked up to her. Instead, Kate just pushed him away. "Dick, you scared the hell out of me." Humphrey just laughed, but then the attention shifted back to Kham and Jeremy.

"Well, I uh… yeah, I do. I… I like you ok" said Kham embarrassed. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that" responded Jeremy, putting his paw up to his hear. Kate and Humphrey giggled at how Jeremy was playing this out. "I like you" repeated Kham in a stronger voice. Jeremy looked down, a fake look of sadness on his face. "You only like me" asked Jeremy, putting a small quiver near the end of his sentence, like he was going into tears. This caused Kham to punch him in the shoulder. "I love you, better" asked Kham as she raised her brow, now more comfortable with the situation. "Ha, that's good, I felt the same about you for a while now." Kham smiled, and then went back to the blushing, which gave everyone another good laugh.

"I think we should start heading home and get some shut eye, its almost sun rise and I haven't gotten much sleep." "Your right Humphrey, you two coming" asked Kate as they started to walk back. "Right behind ya" they said in unison as they followed them back to the clearing.

**I hope you enjoyed (I am just going to stop saying this now, it has been said by me over a million times lol. You guys get the picture) and I will see you in the next chapter. Also, you guys should defiantly go check out 'The Greatest Year' by gunnermansam5. I got pulled into the story in the first chapter, and I think it is going to be a great story, so defiantly check it out. Until next time, see ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N what is up guys I am truly sorry for the late post, I was just doing a lot of stuff today. Not important stuff, just stuff. Anyway, thank you all for the positive feedback and reviews, it means a lot to me. So without further ado, lets start this dam chapter because I have a history of bragging on and on once I start an A/N**

Kate went flying across the battle field, her body slamming into a tree. She groaned in pain, her entire body aching almost instantly after the crushing impact. But she forced her tired body into a standing position. She forced her aching neck up to see what was going on, and was frightened when she saw all the opposing wolves running toward her. She took a few seconds to look away from the stamped of wolves and tried to find her friends. She saw Kham, who did a back flip off the face of a rock and landed behind a group of opposing wolves. In a split second, she slid across what seemed to be a slide of ice, her claws ripping through each body of the wolves. Once she saw them fall, she looked farther back.

She saw Jeremy get swarmed by an uncountable number of wolves, just for them all to be thrown off and become burnt crisps as a huge bubble shield of fire came from his body. She stretched her vision as far as it could go, and saw Humphrey growl, and from that growl saw the solid rock from under the ground come out in sharp, ragged spikes, impaling any wolves that even came close to him. She made her eyes focus back on the approaching wave of wolves as they got ever closer. She looked into the sky, the dark and bleak sky. Rain drops fell violently onto her face, but she didn't mind. 'Please, please help me' was the only thought that resided through her mind. It seemed to echo through her, which didn't help her head ache much.

Soon her thought became verbal, and before she knew it she was screaming it at the sky, the rain drops that would have fallen on her face now rolling into her mouth as she kept it open in one long scream for help. When she finally saw the ball of surging heat come barreling down to earth and collide with the wave of wolves, her hopes went up tenfold. She saw the ball of fire seem to open, and then a almost invisible figure leaped from the flames, and landed right in the middle of a group of about ten surviving wolves. They stared shocked at the figure, before they were all detached from their heads as the figure two sharp blades and cut through their ranks. She moved on to the next group in blinding speed. The wolves learned that they weren't going to win, but the figure cut them down before they could even attempt to flee.

In about twenty seconds, a group of about four to five hundred wolves were nothing, just bloody, smoking heaps on the floor. She looked around to see the rest of her friends had dealt with their problems, and were now looking upon the figure as well. The figure stood on two feet from a crouching position, and turned to start walking towards Kate. The figure, now clearly visible by Kate, picked up the pace, running toward her at an almost blinding speed. Kate was able to pick out three colors, and was able to conclude that this figure was orange, gold, and white. It seemed to match her, all except the orange, which seemed to be the least popular color on this killing machine.

Once the figure was a few feet in front of her, it stopped. The second it stopped, the rain seemed to stop as well, not one rain drop coming from the still bleak sky. The figure had the frame of a human, but looked much different. She could sense the familiarity with the figure, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The figure knelt down on one knee, two completely white swords with fire surrounding the hilt and blade completely in its hands. Then a clear, strong and noble voice emitted from the figure, and the voice sent chills down her back. "I am…" before it could finish her sentence, she felt warm, so warm that she started sweating in a instant. Before she knew it, she was gone.

She screamed, and shot up like a bullet. Her eyes reopened, and she found herself in the same den she went to sleep in last night after her talk with Kham. The only other person in the den was a elderly wolf that she had come to know as Zero, who had told her and Humphrey some strange and almost crazy things. Kham and Jeremy said that he said in a sense the same things to them, but in different context and with a different… type. She didn't quite know what that meant, but she had been respectful and had listened none the less. Now, she started into Zero's eyes, and he walked toward her. Once he was only a few centimeters away from her face, his crackly and old voice came from the back of his throat, and it seemed to echo multiple times throughout the den.

"Ember… is… confirmed" was all he said, before he turned and walked out of the den, every step he took made a crack from his old bones and joints. Kate continued to breathe heavily, but with a confused stare masking her features. She had no idea what he meant by that, but it made her feel, safe. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as if someone was watching over her. She walked out of the den to see Humphrey, Kham, and Jeremy with concerned looks all over their faces. But when they saw she was ok and walking, they all smiled and Humphrey ran up to her and embraced her in a tight hug. She heard Jeremy mutter "so it is true" to Kham, who nodded. Again, she let that confused stare mask her face.

"I… am… done… here" said Zero, before he turned and walked away, walking into the clearing. She looked back at Jeremy and Kham, who just let Zero leave, but with tears in their eyes. She broke the embrace and walked up to Jeremy and Kham. "What… what the hell is happening. I have the weirdest dream, that old wolf who I somehow know told me that ember is confirmed, and then he just walked away. Tell me now, what the hell is happening?" Kham and Jeremy looked between themselves for a minute, before Jeremy opened his mouth to speak.

**Well I bet you are all confused right now, but it will be explained mostly in the next chapter, and through out the rest of the story as well. Remember to leave a review and all, and I will see all of you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry sorry and sorry guys, I will post a chapter later on tonight maybe even in like 1 or 2 in the morning. Again sorry guys, I have been surprisingly busy for not having to go to school yesterday and today. I will see you all later guys(:


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N again sorry guys for the late post, I was at a friend's house most of the day. I had some science project thing and he and I were paired up. But that is out of the way now, so that means more writing, especially since I won't be going to school tomorrow either. I hope that last chapter wasn't TO confusing for ya, I know it was a lot to take in. I hope this at least clears something up, to a degree. And before I start one last shout out again to gunnersam5, his chapters keep getting better and better by the chapter, so I urge you all to go and review and show him the same love all you wonderful ppl show me. Now, let's get started shall we.**

Jeremy and Kham had a difficult time thinking of a good starting point to explain all that has happened to Kate, but there was so much that they just flat out couldn't find one. So, they went from the begging, Jeremy was going to tell them his past and Kham was going to tell them hers, and that would ultimately tie into what is happening now. They warned both Kate and Humphrey that they were in for a long story, so they all walked back into the den and took a seat on the rocky floor, making a circle. Kham and Jeremy were slightly separated, and so were Kate and Humphrey. But they were close enough that if someone were to walk in, they would instantly see that both small groups were couples. Once they were all settled in and comfortable, Jeremy went to start.

"Both me and Kham were born from separate lone wolf couples. My mom died in child birth, and before my eyes could even open my dad went so mad without my mom that he committed suicide. I probably would have died in that den that my now dead dad was in if Zero hadn't came along. He found me and brought me back to here, and this is where I have been living ever since. Zero told me that I was born of heat and flame, and I still quite don't understand, or really believe, what he said. But he told me that I was special, that I had the job of escorting the fabled 'golden one' to the heart. At the time, I still didn't know what any of this meant." Kate and Humphrey both nodded, and leaned in. they both seemed to be very interested at what Jeremy had to say, especially when he mentioned 'the golden one.'

** "**If I can interrupt, who is 'the golden one'" asked Kate kindly. "Well, the golden one would be… if Zero is correct… you, And Ember, of course." "Who is Ember, I heard Zero talking about it before he walked away. And I'm the golden one, what does that mean exactly?" "From what I have gathered from Zero's mumbling and lectures, the golden one is a special wolf who gains access to the heart, and the power of Ember. And before you ask, the heart is what makes us, actually, all living beings on this planet. Many humans believe that the first living creatures were microorganisms, but we were the real first." "And why should I of all people have the power to that?" "I can't answer that, but the only reason it would contact you is because it is in danger."

Kate again had that confused look masking her features. "I was never contacted from anyone or anything." That's when Kham decided to barge into the conversation. "Your dream, you were fighting in Jasper, weren't you. And Ember was probably there, too. This is how it contacted you, by showing you a dream of what is to come if you don't go to save the heart, complete apocalyptic events through all species." Kate didn't believe any of this. Sure they guessed right on some crazy dream she had, that does not mean that they are right about all of this.

"Kate" said Humphrey as he nudged her, getting her attention. "I believe them, completely." "You are joking, right" said Kate worryingly, hoping that he didn't go bat shit crazy like she thought Kham and Jeremy were.

**Sorry for the EXTREMLY short chapter, I feel bad so to make it up to all of you guys, I am going to write a EXTREMLY long chapter either later today or tomorrow. Also, you probably don't care, but I finally beat dead space (1) on impossible mode. It took me so long because I kept getting killed by speedy Gonzales (twitcher) as the USM valor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hi guys I all hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. This chapter will NOT contain Khams past, as it is just a little different than Jeremy's. But it will make a big part later in the story, so just wait for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I know I haven't been keeping my 'everyday update promise' the past week or so, and I know I update more than most but I still feel bad. But enough about all that, lets just enjoy this chapter now, and remember to leave what you think in the reviews as it means a lot to me.**

"We should be going soon. If what the heart told you is true, we need to be back to Jasper Park ASAP" said Jeremy, trying to get the group up. "Uhg… what the hell happened last night" groaned Kham as she rolled over and stretched, just like Kate. Humphrey and Jeremy were already up, but they both stopped when they saw the two lift there buts in the air while stretching. They were trying to put some food in a pile so they could all carry some for the journey back to Jasper. But when they turned to the sight of their respective female's rumps, they couldn't help but to take in the view.

The girls, who were still confused as to why they were woken from their sleep, giggled when they turned to see the guys in a sort of trance, eyes glued to their buts. Kate and Kham were on the other sides of the den, while Jeremy and Humphrey were at the entrance. The girls looked at each other, and shook their heads side to side, still trying to hold in their laughter. They turned, but the guys still seemed to be in their trance. "Enjoyed the show?" said Kham, making both males shake their heads violently. "Uh… I was just… staring at the roots at the back of the cave, they are some big roots" said Humphrey as he blushed. "Really? Well I didn't know why you staring at that Humphrey, there was a much better view right in front of us" said Jeremy with a wink; making Kham giggle and Kate just shake her head.

"Why did you wake us up" asked Kate as she walked up to the still embarrassed Humphrey. "To get to Jasper and save the heart, remember?" "Ohh Humphrey don't tell me you're buying into this. I aint that special you know." "Kate, don't say that. You are one in a million" said Humphrey as he kissed Kates cheek. "And yes, I am buying into this, so let's get going." Kate just rolled her eyes. "Tell me again what the point of staying here was if we were just going back to Jasper?" "Hey, you're the one who said we should stay here for a few days. And that if we didn't like it, we would go back to Jasper. But now we have to go back." said Humphrey as he picked back up the slab of meat.

"Fine, but it is not because I want to save this fake 'heart' thing, ok." "Sure Kate, whatever you say" said Jeremy as he also deposited his piece of meat into the pile. "Alright, everyone ready to go. We can't be stopping that much, we don't know the time frame of when the heart will be attacked, so we got to get there as fast as possible, just to be safe." "Yep, I think we are all ready" said Kham as she leaned on Jeremy's side. "Ok then, take the meat and head over to the cabin just a few miles to the east, Kham will show you where it is. I have to go talk to Zero" said Jeremy as he left the den and Khams side.

Jeremy went the exact opposite way of the cabin, heading to where he knew he would find Zero. He walked for only a few minutes, but he knew why this was Zeros faviorte place to be. There were lakes and small waterfalls the entire way to the cliff where Zero was. The cliff looked over everything you could see individually while walked towards the cliff, as well as so much more. SawTooth was really an amazing place, and it was no surprise that many human tourists came here often.

He found the old wolf at the top of the cliff, sitting down and peering over the horizon, breathing evenly but loudly, almost like he was doing a sort of meditation. "Zero" spoke Jeremy softly, trying to get his attention without disturbing him so much. He felt he deserved this view, since he would be dying soon. Jeremy was the only one who knew that Zero was going to die, Jeremy was the one who was going to kill him. When Zero had found out about Kate, he told me and Kham to escort her and do whatever it takes to defend her. But he also told Jeremy privately that his job was done in this life, and he wanted it over with.

Zero turned, his old yet knowing eyes rested upon Jeremy. "Is it time" he asked, returning his stare to the morning view. Jeremy found it hard to speak, his mouth dry. He had know Zero most of his life, and even though he thought he was mentally insane, he still cared dearly about him. "Yes it is, sir" said Jeremy, his voice sounding unusually raspy. "Good" said Zero as he laughed softly, which lead to a very violent cough. "Are you ok sir?" Zero tuned, a smile still on his face even after that painful sounding coughing fit. "No, but it's all going to be over soon. So yes, I will be ok." Zeros eyes seemed to dig into Jeremy's eyes, and it scared him. But he knew that Zero was a good wolf, and no matter how scary he could be, he was nicest wolf he had ever met.

"Come Jeremy, rid me of this suffering" said Zero as he turned back to the view. Jeremy walked over to Zero and twisted his head to the side. He set his jaws over Zeros neck, but hesitated. "Don't be afraid, just do it quickly" came Zero, his talking sounded forced. Jeremy closed his eyes to try and stop the tears, then clamped his jaws down with as much force as possible. He barley heard a whimper from the elderly wolf, the he watched his body crumple after he released his jaws. Jeremy had offered to bury him last night, but Zero said that he wanted the earth to take his body naturally, and without a burial. Jeremy gave a moment of silence, before turning to walk away.

The morning beauty seemed to disappear once he came back the mountain, everything seeming dark and grey and bleak. The tears flowed freely down his face. Zero was like a father of sorts, and it was hard losing someone you care that much about. He reached the den a in a few minutes, and looked inside one time. Nothing was in it anymore, as the three were probably waiting for him by the old run down cabin by now. The den brought back so many memories that seemed so distant now that Zero was gone. He had no idea how Kham would react, as Zero never told her. It was because Kham would never allow it; she was to over protective of the old wolf. He was worried especially about the part of HIM killing Zero, he hoped she wasn't to mad.

He sat in the den for a few seconds, before running his paw through the wall of the den as he walked out. He had no plans of coming back here, so this was the last time he would probably ever see of it. The sun was still slowly crawling across the sky, trying to get to the highest point so it could reach noon. And then the sun would fall off of its pedestal and make way for the moon. But by that time, the four wolves would be long gone.

It took Jeremy only a few minutes to travel the three miles since he ran the whole way. Once he arrived, they all got ready to leave. "What did you have to take care of?" asked Kham as she took a hold of one of the slabs of meat. "Uh… just had to go say good bye to Zero." "Oh shit!" exclaimed Kham, dropping the meat. "I never said good bye!" she yelled as she started to run back to the clearing. "Wait, he told us to go, that this was more important. He aint mad, he told me. He told me to say good bye to you, but that we should leave now." Kham looked surprised, but she could never predict what Zero would say at any time, so she listened to Jeremy. He let Kate, Humphrey, and Kham get a little bit ahead, before giving a sigh of relief. Then he ran to catch up.

**Thank you all again for the nice reviews and all, it means a lot to me. I will catch you all later guys, Peace. I know it wasn't my longest, but it was one of the longest for this story so far... so yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey guys whats up? Hope you are all enjoying the week so far. Either way, this chapter is also going to be a little longer than most, and I am pretty sure that is actually a good thing. Everyone likes longer chapter, so I think I am going to stretch my update period to every two days, just so I can make a longer chapter for all of you. let me know if you're going to like this new update system, because I don't want to do something you guys aint comfortable with. So again, let me know in the reviews or just PM me, this will start next chapter, not this chapter. But without further ado lets start. Also, I got an extra early start on this chapter. I had to go home sick, my entire family (stepdad-sister-me) just started puking out of no where, and I will leave you on that pleasant image to start of this chatper.**

"Out of all the things that could happen, its fucking rain" said Kate angrily as she surged ahead, the heavy rain and wind trying its hardest to blast her backwards. It was about mid afternoon, the group had been walking for about three to four hours. At first, everything looked ok, like it was going to be a walk in the park to get back to Jasper. But they should have known it wasn't going to be that easy, nothing is ever that easy. Now the sunny afternoon sky was dark and grey, like it was mid evening on an extremely stormy night.

The four were almost out of Sawtooth, so at least they were making progress. But it would be slowed down considerably if this storm kept up. Kate and Humphrey were tackling the blunt of the storm, since they were in front and leading them to Jasper. Kham and Jeremy were slightly better off, as they positioned themselves behind Kate and Humphrey so they weren't hit as hard from the storm. Still, all of the wolves' fur was drenched, soaked to the bone. And the meat they were carrying was now all soggy because of the heavy rain.

When the storm first started, it wasn't really a storm in a sense. It was just a small sprinkle of rain, and it actually felt nice against the fast approaching summer heat. But they had decided before hand that if the weather got increasingly worse, then they would stop and look for a place to lay low. Jeremy and Kham didn't want to slow down, not with the risk of the heart. It could be attacked at any moment. That was the worst part, they didn't know who would attack the heart and why they would attack it, but also where the exact location of the heart itself actually was.

But that is where Kate came in. Hopefully, the heart would realize the group's predicament and show Kate the location through whatever means it could communicate it, most likely a dream. But the heart was a long ways away, so at the given time it was best to focus on actually getting to Jasper, not what they were going to do at Jasper. So they split up in groups of two. The groups were put together the way someone would expect, couple and couple. Kham and Jeremy would move off to the left, while Kate and Humphrey would take the right. They would meet back here in an hour and head to the most convenient shelter they could find.

Both groups made sure that they remembered the location they would meet back at, so they decided to leave a trail. On the left side of whichever way they went, they would leave a mark on a tree. This way they could easily get back and if needed to, find the other group if they didn't show up back at the meet point. Jeremy and Kham went left and Kate and Humphrey went right, both groups a little disheartened because of the early unfortunate turn of events. Jeremy and Kham were the first to start seeing things that looked promising, though, so that lifted their sprits some.

Kham was the one who was leading, searching any crack and crevice in the trees. Jeremy had taken a hold of Khams slab of meat as well, so he was busy making sure both slabs stayed secure in his mouth so they wouldn't drop on the muddy floor. Kham didn't mind that Jeremy held back and wasn't doing much searching. Kham didn't like to admit it, but she was what one would call, a picky eater. Jeremy had eaten soggy and rainy meat before; it was just something they had to deal with. But Kham hated when her food was all muddy or soggy, but most of the time it couldn't be helped much. But now that it could be avoided, Jeremy was going to keep the meat as dry as he could while Kham searched.

Once Kham finally found a large enough den to comfortable fit all four wolves, Jeremy came inside the den and set the meat down on a dry and almost flat rock. Kham sat down on the side, giving a yawn. "Tired already, are we?" said Jeremy as he sat next to her. Kham just nodded her head and leaned against Jeremy. "This den is good, so we can just wait here till it's time to meet back up. No sense in doing extra work, especially when it looks like you can barely keep your eyes open." Kham agreed with Jeremy's plan happily, and before Jeremy knew it, Kham was passed out, her breathing calm and even.

Jeremy laughed, and decided to lay Kham down. He lied down next to her, and decided to get a few Z's in before they had to meet back up. Kham and Jeremy got lucky and found a dry and spacious place early, and still had 45 minutes before they had to go meet Kate and Humphrey. 'Actually it will probably just be me, I wouldn't want to wake Kham up' thought Jeremy. He fell asleep quickly, almost like he had been forcing his tired body to work. It confused Jeremy for the small amount of time he still had a grip on his mind before it entered dream land, since he had felt energized the entire day.

Kate and Humphrey on the other hand had no such luck. By the time Kham and Jeremy were dry and sleeping peacefully, they still hadn't found anything even close to being able to fit more than one wolf. At this point they were about ready to quit. They were both tired and cold from the water, and were about ready to turn around in the hopes that Kham and Jeremy found something that could take them out of the harsh weather. The rain and wind seemed to pick up considerably as they continued to drag their tired bodies through the wet and cold grass and brush, hoping for any sign of protection and shelter.

"Kate… we should just turn back. I bet you my food that they found a place to stay in for the night, or at least until the storm dies down." Kate stopped, this being the third time Humphrey suggested turning around. "Humphrey if they haven't found anything yet then we will just be walking farther and more than required" said Kate tiredly. "Oh come on Kate, we probably just got bad luck. I bet you they are just relaxing in a nice warm den and are waiting for when we have to meet up to drag us back to their place."

Kate looked back to the way they were heading, trying to find something. But it was just barren grass, with few trees. Then she looked at Humphrey's tired face and body, and looked over herself as well. "Alright" she said, Humphrey seeming to get energy back at the fact that they could be dry soon, hopefully. They started to trek back from where they came, hoping that Kham and Jeremy had found a dry and spacious and comfortable place to lie down and relax for a little bit, just a little bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so I am starting to develop writers block, so I only know of one cure for this. I am going to do what many authors do, and that is have set update dates. So oneshots and lemon requests will be done whenever, but actual stories will have set update days. For this story, updated days will be Friday and Monday, so next chapter will be up in two days. I hope this doesn't anger you all, I just need a few more days to develop exactly where I want to take this story, and even though I have a basic outline, I need to have those chapters that some call 'fillers.' I will see you on Friday, peace (: **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys what is up nudgebeast back with chapter 12 of as this last breath leaves me. Sorry for the late update, I was at restaurants and amusement parks all day. Either way, I hope you all enjoy, and the LEMONS REQUEST was pulled yesterday, but he seemed to have wanted… an actual story, and I loved it, but it will take me a few days so it will be updated most likely on Monday, Enjoy.**

Kate followed the claw marks left on the trees by Jeremy and Kham, shivering in the still pouring down rain. Humphrey was besides her, and the bodies were touching against each other to preserve body heat, but it wasn't working well. And what was worse of all, the rain actually hurt. It was coming down so hard, and it was like feeling a thousand slaps to the body at all areas.

Finally, Kate released a sigh of relief as she saw the claw marks end and a huge sized den a few feet ahead. Humphrey would have released one as well, but his mouth was full of two slabs of meat. They seemed to get their energy back and actually walked back in the den with a pep in their step, knowing that they found somewhere dry where they could relax for a bit.

Humphrey and Kate walked in; their bodies just piles of wet fur and water. When they walked in, they expected to be greeted by Jeremy and Kham, but instead they got the sight of Jeremy and Kham sleeping next to each other. Humphrey growled from his stuffed muzzle, and set the meat down on the same rock that Jeremy had set his and Kham's down, and then had Kate come sit next to him.

"Told you they would be sleeping" said Humphrey, nuzzling Kate's neck and trying to warm her up as much as possible. Kate just chuckled a bit, and then nuzzled Humphrey back, trying to do the same that he was trying to do to her. After a few minutes of drying each other off, they decided to take Jeremy and Khams example into effect, and both laid on the floor.

Humphrey gave a big yawn, then set his head on top of Kate's, and pulling her body as close as he could to him. Kate smiled being brought into this position; feeling just a little bit warmer and more loved then she had ever felt in her life. She twisted her neck and head to reach Humphrey's muzzle with a small lick across the cheek. "I love you" she said, before turning back and hearing Humphrey whisper the same three words into her hear, before they both fell asleep.

_In Kate's dream._

The sky was a dark grey, much like the storm that was raging outside in the real world. It was also raining, but just a little softer then what was happening outside their den, so at least she didn't feel pain. Standing in front of her was a… figure, colors ranging from orange and white to a gold and deep bronze color. The figure stood in front of her, white blades full of fire blazing in her hands.

Behind the figure was an abundance of wolves, dead and mangled, like they had been hit by a bulldozer. The figure slowly put both blades into the ground, digging them just a few inches into the grass and soil. Surprisingly, the grass didn't catch on fire, even with the heavy waves of heat originating from the blades. Once the blades were in the ground, the figure went from an agile and defensive stance, to a noble one, puffing out its chest.

Kate could tell it was a female; it was too slender and curvy to be a male. The figure also had small pockets of fire exploding out of her arms and legs, almost like surges of power that were trying to escape. Then, before Kate could even fully realize it, she started to talk to her, in a most noble and honorable voice. And it made Kate feel like she was in the presence of a goddess.

"I am Ember" was all it said, it voice seeming to echo throughout the valley of Jasper Park. Her voice seemed to have a ring to it, like it was said at to high of a pitch and to loud, but it seemed impossible, since the voice of Ember was so deep and noble. Kate wanted to shrink away at Ember, the powerful feeling that surrounded her, the mystery and wonder. It was all too much for Kate to take in at a single moment.

Ember bent down, and stretched her hand out to Kate. It slowly seemed to inch its way farther, crawling on top of an invisible solid of air. It soon became only a few inches from Kate's left cheek, and it still continued to inch further and further toward her. Again, Kate tried to shy away, but she physically couldn't, almost like she was backed up into a corner.

The fingers of Embers hand touched her cheek softly, and she continued to move her hand down, seeming to have the intention to have her entire palm on her left cheek. She started to feel the end of her fingers, and the top part of her palm start to touch her. When the full palm was down on her, she screamed in pain.

It was like nothing Kate had ever experienced before; she felt a sharp, burning pain. But at the same time, she felt great, like she had been given a power far greater than any force in the world could even comprehend. The pain and power surged through her for what seemed for a eternity, but once she was finally able to combat the pain with a grit of her teeth, she opened her eyes to see Ember right in front of her.

Ember's face was not really a face at all. It had a bronze colored piece of… something that curved around the top of her head. It looked like what humans would call a Mohawk, but it seemed more advanced and honorable. Its face was pure gold, almost like a ripple you would see in a pond, just an endless sea of gold.

"And you… you are Ember to" she said, before she felt like she was falling. She felt her eyes close, and she couldn't open them for the life of her. She continued to feel the simulation of falling, heavy winds combating against her fur, and wiping it all around her body as she fell into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. Once her eyes finally opened, she was lying down in a different corner of the den, and Humphrey, Kham, and Jeremy were all looking at her worryingly.

**I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you all on Monday or Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N what is up guys, I hope you are all enjoying Halloween. Im just sitting here, handing out candy and finishing the last part of this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and sorry if it is posted extremely late, I have to get up to answer the door and give candy ever few seconds. See you guys later, Peace.**

Kate groaned in pain, forcing herself up to a sitting position. She almost tumbled over trying to move upright, but luckily Humphrey was able to react quick enough to help her up and let her lean on him. Kates head felt like it was just hit by the most traumatic storm, and the ache was one of the most intense pains Kate had ever experienced.

"What happened?" she asked as she let more and more of her body fall onto Humphrey, who was perfectly fine with holding up Kate, so long as she didn't hurt herself. Jeremy and Kham looked at each other, before responding to her question with a simple shrug. Kate nodded, then immediately regretted her action, as her head hurt ten times more from the shaking the nodding produced inside her cranium.

"But whatever it was, you must have felt some sort of extreme pain to be screaming like that" said Jeremy, getting a nod of agreement from Kham and Humphrey. "Do you mind telling us what happened" asked Humphrey softly as he nudged her side, trying to keep her awake. It seemed like she was falling in and out of consciousness, and it worried Humphrey. He thought talking would keep her awake because it would make her focus on something.

"I was in the same place as last time, Jasper. There were dead wolves everywhere, and, Ember was there as well." This got Kham and Jeremy's interest, as their ears perked up at this. "What happened?" asked Jeremy. "She just touched my cheek, and then I had the most horrible pain I had ever felt, mixed with a feeling of… of power." This took Jeremy and Kham by shock.

"A feeling of power, what do you mean?" "I don't know, I just felt energized and… powerful, I guess. After she touched my cheek, I woke up to you three giving me a worried stare." Kham walked up to Kate, and looked her in the eyes. "You said your head hurts, yes?" Kate nodded, unsure where this was going. Kham smiled, and gave a 'follow me' motion with her head.

Kate was reluctant to walk, but slowly went after Kham. Before Kate could get out of the den however, Kham stopped and let Kate lean on her as they continued to walk. Humphrey also left the den, intent on following the girls. "No, you go back in their Humphrey." He gave her a confused look, and looked over at Kate, who just gave him a shrug. Humphrey shrugged back, then turned and walked back in the den.

As Kham led Kate through the forest, Kate noticed the nice smell of the wet grass and brush, and it brought a colorful, pleasant smell to the air. The more Kate breathed in the fresh air, the more she could feel her headache subsiding, not completely, but to a more manageable and less painful extreme. Kate also noticed that it was mid noon, so they had most likely spent the entirety of yesterday in the den that Jeremy and Kham found.

"Kham?" asked Kate as they continued to walk in what seemed a mindless direction. "mhm" she responded, looking over at Kate. "Where are we going, this all looks the same to me, and I'm afraid that we'll get lost." Kham chuckled slightly, which made Kate slightly aggravated, she hated being laughed at. "We aren't going anywhere Kate. Were walking, and that's all." Kham turned and started to walk forward again, but stopped when Kate didn't follow her.

"There has to be a reason, Kham." "Kate, I promise you, we're just here to take a walk, enjoy the scenery." Kate fired her a questioning look, not believing her in the slightest. Kham and Kate held a stare for a few seconds, before Kham turned and continued to walk forward, leaving Kate behind. Kate sighed, and ran to catch up with her, the headache Kate had now seeming to be completely dissipated from her head.

She saw Kham head through a thick bush, so Kate ran through that as well. She came out on the other side, and saw the den that Jeremy and Kham had found the day before. "Wha… we walked in a straight line the whole time Kham, how are we here." Kham flashed a smile her way. "Kate, we walked in a circle, you were just too busy taking a relaxing walk and, losing that headache of yours in the process." Kate stared shocked; did they really walk in a circle?

Kham walked back in the den, leaving the still shocked Kate outside. "Where's Kate" asked Humphrey as Kham walked in. Kham laughed at Humphrey's excited reaction to her walking in, but it dropped again when Kate didn't follow her in. it was funny to Kham that he was so excited, they were only gone for half an hour at the most.

"Outside" said Kham as she walked over to the back reaches of the den. She found Jeremy sleeping in the back. She slapped him in the back of the head, making him start with a whine of pain. "What the hell Kham" said Jeremy as he rubbed the back of his head. "You slept the entirety of yesterday away, and I come back to see you sleeping. Get your ass up, we have to start moving again now that the storm is gone.

Jeremy muttered something to himself, then went to pick up his slab of meat. "Mine to, my jaw hurts from carrying it yesterday." Jeremy looked at Kham with disbelief, but when she started back at him with no emotion, he groaned and picked up Khams as well. "Good boy" said Kham in a joking manner, before walking out to tell Humphrey and Kate to get their slabs of meat so they could start on their trek back to Jasper.

Kate and Humphrey nodded, before walking past Kham and Jeremy to the den. When they walked back out, Kate was carrying her slab, and Humphrey was carrying his. Through a muffled mouth, Jeremy gave a disappointed groan. "How come he only has to carry his?" asked Jeremy through his full mouth. "Because, his master didn't tell him to." "Master, are you saying Kate's _my_ master?" Kham and Kate laughed at the guys reactions.

"The girls are in charge here, not you two. You're just the muscle, no brains, all bite. Without us, you would be long lost" said Kate. Jeremy and Humphrey laughed back at them, Jeremy dropping his slab of meat to send a remark back. "You know, what you just said made no sense. Because without us, you would be scared of a noise you heard at night to walk out of the den and head back to Jasper." Humphrey found this quite amusing, and gave Jeremy a high-paw while he clutched his stomach with his other paw because of his laughter.

Kate and Kham didn't seem to like this much. Kham decided to do what she did to Jeremy not one minute prior. She walked up to him, and he was oblivious to her because he was too busy laughing. Again, she slapped him across the head, shutting him up and making him rub the back of his head again. "You could have at least hit a different spot" complained Jeremy.

Kate decided to do the same thing to Humphrey to shut him up. "Now that we have stated our dominance" said Kham, getting angered and disbelieving looks from Jeremy and Humphrey. "How about we start moving again, I want to be back to Jasper soon, not sitting here and slapping you two upside the head."

**I decided to break this chapter in two and update the next part on Sunday or Monday, so I will see you then. Also, thank you guys for all the positive feedback this story is getting, it really means a lot.**


End file.
